


Rough Love

by Geradsredskittle666



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Gay Frasier, Gay Character, M/M, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, spousal abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:06:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geradsredskittle666/pseuds/Geradsredskittle666
Summary: Frasier’s first boyfriend Philip ends up isolating and abusing him. Niles manages to free him and helps him mend. Lilith helps. Pairings: Frasier/Niles friendship, Frasier/Lilith friendship. Warnings: Gay Frasier, abuse, domestic abuse, depression, anxiety, nightmares, ptsd, anxiety attacks, distress, physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, rape, non consentual sex.





	1. 1

Rough love

Disclaimer: Frasier is not my property. I write to entertain and do not make profit off this work.

Pairings: Frasier/Niles friendship, Frasier/Lilith friendship

Warnings: Gay Frasier, abuse, domestic abuse, depression, anxiety, nightmares, ptsd, anxiety attacks, distress, physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, rape, non consensual sex,

Summary: Frasier’s first boyfriend Philip ends up isolating and abusing him. Niles manages to free him and helps him mend. Lilith helps.

AN: Established gay Frasier.

 

Frasier woke up to his phone ringing. He blinked awake, untangling himself from his boyfriend. He pulled on a robe and picked up the phone. “Frasier speaking” he said sleepily.

“Frasier? Where have you been? Your late for our usual coffee. I wondered if something drastic happened.” his brother said worriedly.

“I just slept in. Philip-” he was interrupted by a hand on his arm.

The man in his bed grinned at him. “I heard my name. Everything okay, darling?” he asked coyly, though Frasier detected the sharp warning.

“Of course!” Frasier replied, too quickly and too high pitched but smiling calmly. “I seem to have slept in. I was meeting my brother for coffee.” he answered the unasked question. Who the hell was he speaking to and why? What was he doing making plans without checking with him?

“Oh?” Philip said dangerously, giving Frasier a dangerous look. He took the phone from Frasier's hand. “Ah, Niles I presume! I kept your dear brother up far too late, we were just” he grinned maliciously at Frasier “having too much fun. Wouldn’t you agree?” he asked with a sharp glare.

Frasier smiled back, feeling uncertain about this. Last night had not been fun. Philips idea of a “too much fun” was all one sided. Not that Frasier complained. Well he knew better not to. Still he knew this was a trap. Should he confirm Philips lie? Or act as if Philip was playing a joke?

“I am not sure Niles is interested in our after dinner entertainment. Pass the phone, would you darling?” Frasier said smoothly.

“Give us a moment. Stay on the line.” Philip said dangerously.

Frasier bit his tongue to keep from yelling. Still he moved back. When his back was shoved against the wall, he didn’t cry out. He wanted to flinch away when he felt Philips breath against his ear. “I told you Niles was off limits. What did you plan on doing you little slut? Is your dear baby brother covering for you?” he demanded.

“He called and demanded we speak. Its been six months. Everyone is worried. It would be suspicious if I didn’t. Please.” he pleaded.

Philips eye looked into his, searching for a lie. “Fine. But I expect you to come willingly to my bed tonight. Oh and this should remind you to come home.” he said softly, before bending Frasier's wrists until there was a loud crack and a loud scream of pain. “Compose yourself” he ordered.

Philip picked up the phone. “Frasier is leaving now. I didn’t mean to keep you.” he said innocently.

Niles was worried. He could hear Frasier in the background, whimpering. He had heard the sound of a bone breaking. He would need to see Frasier in person.

When Frasier made it to the cafe, he didn’t look injured. He looked tired but that wasn’t proof of abuse. He didn’t look in pain and his jacket obscured his arms. “How have things been? Its been awhile. Your partner keeps you busy.” he asked carefully.  
Frasier's eyes immediately looked down. He seemed to be thinking carefully. Even the smile he wore seemed fake. “I guess its been our honeymoon” he said with just enough joy to make it convincing. Though Niles could see the act.

“I see. Is everything okay? I take it that your relationship is going well” he commented.

Frasier nodded. “I guess so.” he replied.

Niles frowned. He wasn’t getting much to work with but what he saw made him want to save his brother. “You haven’t touched your coffee. Are you okay?” he asked.

Frasier frowned, looking unhappy about something but suddenly smiled again. He took the coffee cup with his non dominant hand. Niles found that odd, in fact his right hand had been suspiciously hidden and unused. Then he recalled the loud crack on the phone and the scream.

“Say, have you seen the new painting in my office? Its wonderful. I say we view it now.” he offered, intentionally giving them a reason and Frasier if this didn’t work out.

Frasier looked unsure, as if weighing the option. He touched his phone, maybe considering calling Philip. But a more desperate side won out. “That would be lovely” he answered.

Niles was careful not to make Frasier's bad wrist worse, as he helped him with his jacket. Once they reached his car, Niles realised he had possible made things worse. What if Philip came after the both of them with increased violence? What if Niles failed his rescue mission and Frasier had to deal with the result?

Well, it was done now.

They reached his office where his assistant was waiting to unlock the door. Security guards stood by the door. So she had got his text.

“Come” he said, leading his brother to his office.

In the safety of the office, it all seemed better. Niles didn’t have to act. “Lets see the damage.” he gently ordered.

Frasier offered his wrist, looking desperate. He didn’t speak. Maybe he didn’t trust his words or emotions.

Niles unwrapped the poorly bandaged wrist and almost cried at the sight. “Its broken. I can call in some favors. At least its recent.” he appraised. “Sit, I can get you something for the pain. It must be awful. Just don’t go. We will do something. We have to.” he rambled, getting a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

When he returned, he found his brother crying. He pressed the pills and the water into his brothers hand. “One step at a time, okay?” he said comfortingly. Frasier took the pills without argument or words. Niles didn’t need them, he could see the pain, both physical and emotional. “I have someone coming to properly deal with that wrist. Any other injuries?” he asked urgently.

Frasier looked away, not wanting anything to do with this conversation.

Niles sighed, expecting this. Shame. “I won’t judge. I just want to help. Please, let me examine you. If we need anything specific, I will need to inform my contact.” he urged.

Frasier looked unhappy about it but start to remove his shirt. He refused to remove his pants. Niles would have to accept it. He carefully noted the bruises, new and old that littered Frasier's form. Fists and finger marks where he had been grabbed. No more broken bones, thankfully.

“Any other injuries I don’t know about?” he asked carefully.

Frasier didn’t speak, merely sobbing in response.

Niles knew what had happened and he felt sick. “You just have to nod. Did he...did he rape you?” he asked, barely able to ask it.

Frasier nodded.

“How many times?” he asked.

When Frasier just shrugged, he knew it was more than once. Enough to make it seem normal. He had to restrain his anger.

“Your never going back to him. Even if we have to flee the country.” Niles promised. He sent a message to his assistant.

Frasier gave him a look of gratitude. He didn’t speak but he assumed that was related to the trauma.

The favor he had called arrived and didn’t waste time. The broken bone was put in a cast. Niles stayed by his brothers side. Frasier looked jumpy, though trust may be an issue at this point. If this was reported, then Frasier may be discovered. After admitting his abuse too.

The doctor tried to treat the rest of the injuries but Fraiser whimpered and moved away. It seemed he only trusted Niles. When the doctor accidentally brushed by him, he flinched hard enough to make his wrist hurt again.

Niles tried to reason with him but they had to give up. No amount of comforting would change things. Fine. “Thanks” he said sincerely to the doctor he had called.

Now what? Going back to Philips wasn’t an option. Going back to a family member would be similarly awful. So what now? Then he got the idea. Boston. At least until things calmed down. Maybe Lilith might even help things.


	2. 2

Rough Love

Disclaimer: Frasier is not my property. I write to entertain and do not make profit off this work.

Pairings: Frasier/Niles friendship, Frasier/Lilith friendship

Warnings: Gay Frasier, abuse, domestic abuse, depression, anxiety, nightmares, ptsd, anxiety attacks, distress, physical abuse, emotional abuse, sexual abuse, rape, non consensual sex,

Summary: Frasier’s first boyfriend Philip ends up isolating and abusing him. Niles manages to free him and helps him mend. Lilith helps.

AN: Established gay Frasier.

 

They had made it to Boston. Currently Frasier was staring at the tv, not really watching the shows. He was ignoring the food in front of him, sipping only on the coffee.

Niles was worried but at least they were hidden now. No worrying about being found.

A knock sounded and Frasier jumped. Niles placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and got the door. Lilith.

“I got your message. How is he? This must be so hard on both of you.” she gushed worriedly.

“Not good. Since my daring rescue, he has been jumpy and won’t let anyone other than me touch him. He isn’t speaking either. He isn’t eating. He wouldn’t let the doctor treat any wounds other than his wrist. At least he trusts me.” Niles explained, sounding as dead tired as he looked.

“I’ll try. We always had something special. Even after the divorce.” she spoke, looking over Frasier from a far.

Niles nodded, approaching carefully. “Frasier. Lilith is here. She is worried.” he said kindly. Fraiser looked up in interest, which was a good sign. “Can she speak with you? Is that okay?” Niles asked in the same tone. Frasier answered with a slow nod.

Niles stayed in his position by his brothers side. He kept a hand on Frasier's, who accepted the comfort.

Lilith didn’t know what to say. Frasier had always been the strong proud one. They both had, which was probably why their marriage had failed. Seeing him reduced to this was unsettling. Niles had told her what happened but she hadn’t wanted to believe it. Now she had to. “Hey Frasier, mind if I sit with you?” she asked gently. When she received a nod, she sat next to him. She moved to comfort him but quickly realised her mistake. “Can I comfort you?” she asked. He stared at her, assessing her. “Like this” she place her hand above his, not touching him. “I won’t hurt you.” she assured him. He nodded. She placed her hand on his, gently squeezing. He accepted her comfort with only some discomfort.

He yawned, moving so he was resting against Niles, though he didn’t move his hand away from her. “Lilith, can you get some water?” Niles asked, pulling two bottles from his jacket. When she returned, he gently shook his brother to a more awake state. “This will help” he simply said. Frasier took the pills with no issue. “Come to your bed” he urged his tired and now drugged brother. Fraiser shook his head. “Where else are you going to sleep?” he asked. The stubborn look meant one thing. Here. “Fine.” he conceded.

He watched the elder brother slip into sleep, which didn’t take long. He almost jumped himself when a softly spoken “thanks” was heard. By that time Frasier was asleep. He managed to carry Frasier to a waiting bed.

He was still stunned. “I didn’t imagine that in some desperate sleep deprived state, right?” he asked Lilith.

She smiled back. “You didn’t. Its encouraging.” she assured. “If I stay, will you sleep?” she asked.

He did need sleep badly. He was desperate enough to take her up on her offer. “Fine. He will be out for a while anyway” he replied.


End file.
